Game Update 73
July 26, 2017 The Stats Revamp The DCUO Stats Revamp is an ambitious rework of all the numbers in the game and a long-needed update to gameplay in terms of balance, combat, and progression. Simply put, we wanted to make your stats and your skill contribute to your effectiveness in game, not just a measure of your Combat Rating acquired from gear. This effort included reviewing all content, power sets, the UI, and more, reworking them so that we have a strong and expandable foundation for the future. A full list of this effort in detail can be found below. Grab a cup of your favorite blend and give it a read, or jump right into the action and get started. We have put the power back in your hands to choose how you want to play by building the type of hero or villain that fits you and your playstyle. Go save or destroy the world as you see fit! Member Gift: Free Power Respec Token! With the launch of the Stats Revamp, we have a little something extra for our members. Want to try out a new powerset or bring up a new alt? You got it. Log in today and check your Redeem/Claim window for your free Power Respec Token. To receive this gift, members must log in by August 10, 2017. One per account. The Nitty Gritty – What to expect logging in! *Players will have all of their skill points reset. However, Power Points are no longer used; you will have access to every super power in your power set. Characters level 30 or higher will have an additional 8 skill points than before! *Armories will be invalid. You will need to resave your builds. *Players should look for an in-game email from Daybreak called Stats Revamp Mods. Inside you will find a Replacement Mod Box which will set you on your way to getting all new mods! This will let you re-customize the stats from your mods how you see fit. The Core *New Player Stats **Adjusted all character stats and smoothed out how they increase across levels and tiers for greater consistency. **Redistributed where character stats are obtained for better variety and choice in progression. **Removed Combat Rating Differential so that your stats directly determine your effectiveness in combat. *New Skill Tree **Added new focuses to differentiate builds between Weapons Expert, Superpowered, and Hybrid playstyles. **Reconfigured the Stats Skill Tree with escalating stat returns appropriate for all playstyles. Be sure to read the descriptions if you need some guidance. **Streamlined Skill Point options by stat so every choice has impact. *New Power Tree **Removed Power Points so that ALL abilities are unlocked and available as you level. **Removed Advanced Mechanics and Weapon Mastery bonus damage so that all abilities are viable options. **Buffed iconic and movement mode powers, like Batman’s Batarang Multi-Shot or Superman’s Heat Vision. These are now purchased with skill points. *New NPC Stats **Adjusted all NPC stats and how they increase across levels and tiers for greater consistency. **Removed Combat Rating Differential so that NPC stats directly determine their effectiveness in combat. **Rebalanced content across the game for a more consistent experience. This is a continued effort as we gain additional feedback from the community. *Ability Balance **Standardized ability costs, cooldowns, durations, and strength across all power sets. **Rebalanced power sets and playstyles based on new Stats Revamp standards. **Implemented new and improved functionality and abilities based on community feedback. The Specifics! *Stats **Defense : Reduces damage taken. There is no longer a Defense cap, so more Defense is always better. **Dominance : Allows your CC effects to affect Group NPCs. Primary stat for Shields. Secondary stat for Heals. **Might : Increases damage dealt by all Superpowers, now including combos. **Power : Increases your power pool and regeneration. This stat is important for using higher cost abilities. **Precision : Increases damage dealt by Weapon attacks. No longer affects any Superpowers. **Restoration : Primary stat for Heals. Secondary stat for Shields. **Vitalization : Increases Power Healing effects for Controllers. Does not affect passive power regeneration or power regeneration from weapon attacks (with Hybrid or Weapons Expert Focus). *NPCs **NPCs have had their health significantly increased across the game to provide greater challenge in content. **Boss mechanics and special attacks have increased importance. It is now more difficult to blindly heal through heavy attacks or burn through adds, so pay attention to mechanics and help your team. *New Playstyle Focuses! **Hybrid– This focus emphasizes a balanced approach in mixing weapon and superpower attacks for DPS, and contributes extra stats for Support Roles. This is how the game was originally designed and is considered the “classic” playstyle. **Weapons Expert – This focus emphasizes a weapons-heavy play style, primarily dealing damage with weapons and supplementing damage and survivability with superpowers. **Superpowered – This focus emphasizes a superpowers-heavy play style, primarily dealing damage with superpowers and using weapons for counters or during periods of low power. *Items **Utility Belts no longer cost Marks of Victory to unlock the 3rd and 4th slots if you have them. In addition, most Utility Belt slots are now Wildcards. **Lowered the cash cost of Equipment Interfaces. They now cap at a maximum of $2,000. *PvP **Most normal stat vectors (such as Skill Points, Mods, etc.) will now work in PvP, but will be scaled to PvP item levels in PvP instances. Powers *General **All combo abilities now cost Power and use Might. Changing combos to use Might and Power gives us a much better way to compare and balance a combo power set to a non-combo power set since all the abilities run under the same rules. It is also easier to understand what stats you need to purchase or mod into for your character based on your play style as opposed to what power set you are using. This also means combos are no longer vulnerable to counters, unless they are channeled abilities, and also no longer cause counter attacks. *Superpowers now increase the Combo Counter (like weapons) *Streamlined Power Interactions across all power sets. *Streamlined crowd control abilities across all power sets. *Many channeled abilities now allow retargeting while casting. *Removed power healing from non-Controller abilities *Controllers’ Power over Time is now triggered by any superpower. This effectively lets a Controller choose any ability for their tray instead of one of the 2-3 abilities that could trigger the effect. *Controllers’ Group Power Heal abilities now prioritize allies with the lowest percent power, and grant weapon buffs to allies with the highest percent power. *Tooltips **Simplified ability tool tips by adding new ability tags to clarify the intent of the ability as well as the power cost and cooldown. *Supercharge Generator **We have added a new category for abilities that interact with Supercharge gain. They are labeled in their tooltips as a 'Generator'. These abilities deal less damage than other abilities at their power cost but grant a larger chunk of Supercharge in return. Atomic *Anti-Matter Bomb **NEW ABILITY! A low cost ranged AoE that deals more damage to Dazed enemies. *Neutrino Blast **Now has a small self-heal. *Quark-Gluon Aura **Now refreshes after one full Atomic Combo in DPS Role (like Tank Role). **Activation no longer deals damage or triggers a group breakout. **Removed the Critical Damage and Might buff. *Subatomic Substitution **This ability has been removed. *Unleash Antimatter **Now a supercharge generating midrange AoE that sets up the Dazed power interaction. Celestial *General **Many abilities' damage now stack with each other and opposite (Corrupted/Cleansed) versions. *Benediction **Now heals you based on a portion of the damage dealt from your attacks. *Blessing **Now group members only get the shields if you are in Healer role. *Cleansed Death Mark **The effects that happen when the target is KO'ed can now stack with the effects from Death Mark. *Cleansed Plague **If the target is KO'ed near the end of the damage over time effect it will now spread the damage over time and create a glyph just like it does near the beginning of the effect. *Corrupted Blessing **Now in Healer role three other group members get shields instead of one and in DPS role only the user gets a shield. *Corrupted Divine Light **Now heals you and 7 other group members instead of you and 3. *Dark Pact **This ability has been removed because we no longer have super power Might buffs. *Death Mark **Now heals you when your target is KO'ed. *Divine Light **In healer role, this is now named Virtuous Light, has increased healing and no damage. The heal over time effect will now last the full 6 seconds even if the target steps out of a healing glyph. Note that Corrupted Virtuous Light still has damaging glyphs. *Haunt **Now always deals damage in an area. *Retribution **Now deals damage and Purifies up to 8 targets. *Sacred Light **NEW ABILITY! Generates supercharge, damages, stuns, and purifies enemies. *Sacrifice **Can now clip animations of other heals. **Increased the range at which group members are healed. **No longer heals non-group member allies to ensure that group members are the target. *Smite **Now always deals damage in an area. Earth *General **Improved messaging of Aftershock duration with a shield icon under your character’s name plate. *Debris Field **Now inflicts Crushing, instead of exploiting Crushed and Dazed. *Earthen Grip **Now targets additional enemies instead of a single target. *Envelop **Now taunts on activation. *Pebble Blast **Now a single target taunt. *Stone **Now a multi-target ability that exploits Crushing. *Stone Skin **When Aftershocks are active, increases Defense. *Summon Brick Golem **Improved messaging of damage transfer with a health icon under your character’s name plate. *Tectonic Break **Now exploits Crushing, instead of inflicting Daze. *Totem **No longer increases player critical attack chance. *Unstoppable **Now a Supercharge Generator and inflicts Crushing. Electricity *Bio-Capacitor **Now heals you and up to 7 group members without a power interaction needed. *Electroburst **While in Healer Role, now chooses group members based on lowest health percentage instead of distance. **Now damages and heals in both roles with the healing going to you and up to 7 group members. *Ionic Drain **Now works the same in both roles as a high damaging single target attack. *Overcharge **Added healing to the explosion in Healer Role. *Recover **NEW ABILITY! This will heal you and up to 3 of the most injured group members. *Static Push **Now a supercharge generating midrange AoE. *Voltaic Blast **NEW ABILITY! This attack deals burst damage, with extra to Electrified enemies. Fire *Tank Role – Fire now gains the following bonuses in Tank Role **+50% Incoming Healing while not blocking. **+3 Perception . **Superpowers gain Taunt. **Fire Soul – New Passive. ***+30% Defense while not blocking. As you directly damage Burning enemies, this bonus increases to a maximum of +50% Defense while not blocking. *Absorb Heat **Is now mobile cast. **Now always heals you for the first hit, with increased healing in Tank Role and vs. Burning targets. *Detonate **Now hits targets in an AoE, rather than just one target. *Engulf **NEW ABILITY! **Damages and Burns enemies near your target, pulling them to you. *Immolation **Now grants a shield, and applies Burning and damage over time to melee attackers. Can clip other abilities. *Spontaneous Combustion **Now causes your target enemy to have a chance to explode when hit, dealing AoE damage. *Stoke Flames **Now deals additional damage in DPS Role and additional healing in Tank Role. Gadgets *Battle Drone **Now Shields group members, instead of dealing damage, while in Controller Role. *Cuff ‘em **Now retains Stealth after use. *EMP Pulse **Now exploits Burning, Electrified, Frostbitten, and Dazed targets. *Fear Gas **No longer encases Frostbitten targets. **This is no longer channeled and will set up the damage over time even if your character jumps at activation time. *Gauss Grenade **Now exploits Frostbitten and Dazed targets. *Holographic Decoy **No longer transfers damage from player to the Holographic Decoy. *Implosion Mine **Now able to be cast outside of Stealth, inflicts Frostbite, encases Frostbitten targets, and exploits Burning and Electrified targets. *Intimidation **This ability has been removed. *Napalm Grenade **Now detonates encased enemies. *Neural Neutralizer **Now inflicts Daze and exploits Dazed targets. *Paralyzing Dart **Now exploits Burning, Electrified, Frostbitten, and Dazed targets. *Self-Destruct Signal **Now detonates Stasis Field encasements, as well as Holographic Decoy and Suppressor Turret. *Stasis Field **Now a Supercharge Generator, inflicts Daze instead of Crushing. Encasements are now less prone to roll. *Stealth **Now Dazes and de-taunts surrounding enemies and deals additional damage to main target of next ability. *Sticky Bomb **Now exploits Burning, Electrified, Frostbitten, and Dazed targets. Also debuffs the target’s Damage and detonates player encasements. *Suppressor Turret **Now exploits Burning, Electrified, Frostbitten, and Dazed targets. Now self-destructs if idle out of combat. *Taser Pull **Now exploits Frostbitten and Dazed targets. *Thermite Mine **Now able to be cast outside of Stealth, detonates player encasements, and exploits Dazed and Frostbitten targets. *Vortex Cannon **No longer inflicts Daze and no longer debuffs the target’s Damage. Ice *Ice Armor **Updated passive: After using a Shield, grants 35% Defense while not blocking. This stacks with the Defense buff from Tank Role. *Bitter Winds **Is now purely a damage aura, instead of a hybrid damage + shield ability. Other shields were buffed to compensate. *Cold Snap **Applies a 12s DoT to enemies within 13m. *Freeze Wave **Renamed to Frost Slam. *Frost Blast **Is now mobile cast. *Impaling Ice **Reworked into a mid-range cone AoE damage + CC ability that applies Frostbite and generates Supercharge. *Ice Elemental **Now uses Brawling Weapon attacks. *Resonating Gale **Reworked into a target AoE field that pulls enemies to the center, damaging them over time and applying Frostbite. *Snow Devil **Significantly reduced the cooldown and removed the CC effect. You can now have multiple Snow Devils active at once. Light *Fan and Impact **These now have unique icons. *Impact **The 3 hits will apply even at full range instead of the first hit being melee distance only. *Light Weight Strike **NEW ABILITY! A supercharge generating ranged AoE that sets up the Dazed power interaction. *Minigun **Reduced the amount of pushback before the stun kicks in to prevent the targets from getting out of range of follow-up attacks. *Ram **Now has one hit instead of three smaller ones. Mental *Ambush: Pain Blast **Now inflicts Terror on a Dazed target. *Ambush: Sleep **Now retains Invisibility after use. *Bastion **No longer redirects damage back at attacking enemies. *Cryokinesis **Now inflicts Dazed on Terrified targets and encases Dazed or Terrified targets. No longer inflicts Frostbite. *Horrific Visage **Now a Supercharge Generator and targets 8 enemies, instead of 4. *Invisibility **Now de-taunts surrounding enemies and deals additional damage to main target of next ability. *Mass Levitation **Now performs damage over time *Mass Terror **Now benefits from Terror and no longer Panics enemies *Phantom Flames **Now debuffs the target’s Damage instead of Defense. *Psychic Prison **NEW ABILITY! A field that stuns and deals damage over time to surrounding enemies. *Psychic Shock **Now delivers damage over time and debuffs the target’s Defense. *Pyrokinesis **Now inflicts Terror on Dazed targets. No longer inflicts Burning. *Telekinesis **Now performs damage over time. *Telekinetic Pull **NEW ABILITY! A single target pull that debuffs the target’s Defense. *Terror Tendrils **Now the projectiles explode on contact. *Terrorize **No longer inflicts Terror and no longer debuffs the target’s Damage. *Thought Bubble **Now inflicts Daze instead of Crushing. Encasements are now less prone to roll. Munitions *50 Cal **Now takes advantage of the Burning power interaction instead of applying it. *Biggun **To keep the potential bonus damage for this ability the low rank enemies that can be obliterated must be at or below 35% health. *Chain Gun **Reduced the distance enemies are pushed back before being stunned so that it is harder to push them out of range for subsequent attacks. *Killer Instincts **The head band visual effect will now show in Controller role as well as DPS role. *Shrapnel Grenade Launcher **Now a supercharge generator that sets up the Burning power interaction. *Chain Gun , Five-Barrel Minigun, Particle Gun, Railguns, and Rocket Launcher - Now work with the Empowered Channeling tactical mod Nature *Blossom **Now exploits Pheromones for group healing and no longer consumes Pheromones. *Carnivorous Plants **Now inflicts Poison, instead of Crushing, and spreads and refreshes Poison on surrounding enemies. *Flourish **NEW ABILITY! Delivers instant healing and spreads and refreshes Pheromones to surrounding group members. *Form Changes **Gorilla Form ***Now a persistent form that buffs final damage, healing, and defense for a short duration. While in this form, Vine Lash and Impaling Thorns target additional enemies. **Insectoid Form ***Now a 25% Supercharge that delivers instant healing and buffs all healing stats for a short duration. **Primal Wolf Form ***Now a 25% Supercharge that delivers instant damage and buffs all attack stats for a short duration. **Canine Form ***Now a 25% Supercharge that instantly summons two canine companions to assist in combat. *Canine: Muttabolism **Now delivers healing over time to group members. *Canine: Sneak **Now de-taunts surrounding enemies and deals additional damage to main target of next ability. *Canine: Thrash **Now deals damage over time and stuns the target. *Canine: Pack Leader **NEW ABILITY! While in Canine Form, summons two canine companions to assist in combat. *Harvest **Now spreads and refreshes Poison, and no longer spreads and refreshes Pheromones. *Hive Mind **This ability has been removed. *Impaling Thorns **Now multi-target in Gorilla Form. *Roar **Now deals burst damage in DPS Role and burst healing in Healer Role. **Now consumes Pheromones for instant healing, consumes Poison for instant damage, and no longer inflicts Terror. *Savage Growth **Now delivers instant damage in Damage Role and delivers healing over time to group members in Healer Role. *Serpent Call **Now a Supercharge Generator and now inflicts Poison instead of Terror. *Thorn Burst **No longer provides a Defense buff while active. Quantum *Lift **Now deals AoE damage and pulls enemies to your target when used against Graviton-Charged enemies. *Time Bomb **Now benefits from any damage you deal, rather than specific powers. **No longer suppresses enemies during its lifetime, but still knocks them down on detonation. Rage *General **Abilities that leech health have been standardized: DPS Role = 25% leech and higher damage. Tank Role = 100% leech and lower damage. *Tank Role **Tank Passive now grants 20% Health, 50% Defense while not blocking, and the new passive: Scar Tissue. **Scar Tissue now grants a Dominance-to-Health bonus, scaling up to 100%, based on your Combo Meter. **Several abilities in Tank Role now grant Fervor, a buff which increases Defense by 50% while not blocking. When combined with the Tank Passive Defense buff, this enables Rage Tanks to actively attack while this bonus is on without losing survivability from not blocking. **The “Heal back damage taken” mechanic from Severe Punishment and Vindictive is now a buff called Enrage. It will now only restore a portion of damage taken (80% in Tank Role and 50% in DPS role), rather than 100%. The vulnerability period after Severe Punishment ends has also been increased to 4 seconds, creating a little more space for NPCs to put pressure on Rage Tanks. *Ferocity **THIS ABILITY HAS BEEN REMOVED! *Frenetic Bombardment **NEW ABILITY! Ranged target AoE spammer combo with a rapid attack rate (think ranged Frenzy). *Frenzy **Is now mobile cast. *Outrage **Added a Tap melee combo piece that repeats the base ability. Both this combo and the base ability can transition into the Hold melee combo. *Plasma Retch **Is now mobile cast, with a dramatically reduced cast time. Deals damage over time. *Relentless Anger **Reworked Ability. Leap forward at your target enemy, dealing damage and knocking down enemies in an area while generating Supercharge. Applies Plasma Burn. *Severe Punishment **Now grants a damage aura in DPS Role. Sorcery *General **Soul aura visuals will now display on players with Pets out, depending on their Role. *Karmic Suspension **NEW ABILITY! Long Range Target AOE attack that damages and lifts enemies into the air, applying Bad Karma and generating Supercharge. *Soul Bolt **NEW ABILITY! Projectile attack that deals damage to the target and nearby enemies. Benefits from Bad Karma. Healer Role : Deals reduced damage but heals allies near the target. Iconic *Iconic powers can now be purchased with Skill Points. *NeoVenom Boost **Is now a supercharge, increasing your Damage, Defense, and Weaponization Skill for a short time Movement Modes *Acrobatics **New Ability Devastating Flip! ***Flip away from your target, damaging and knocking back nearby enemies **Forward Flip Attack ***Now hits enemies around the target. Marks *Marks of Victory are now capped at 200. R&D *Look for your Replacement Mod Box in your mailbox! *Tactical Mods *Updated Supercharged Tactical Mods to grant supercharge as a percentage of the cost for the associated ability and to grant it after one second instead of five seconds. *Accelerated Shielding is now Accelerated Light Weight and will reduce the cooldown of Light Weight by 10% when socketed into equipment. *Added Fortified Assault as the mirror option to Fortified Block. *Fortified Assault: Increases Defense while not blocking. *Created a new Purify Power Interaction consumable for all tiers called a Holy Light Vial. *Synthetic Mods are no longer available to purchase from vendors. Seasonal *Tides of War **The Beach Ball trinket tooltip has been updated to say it cannot be used in PvP Arenas Settings *PC Only: Combat Log **We have improved the output when “Write Combat Logs to Disk” is enabled. Weapons *Weapon Mastery Attacks **No longer grant the crit and power return bonuses, but instead deal greatly increased damage relative to other Weapon attacks. *Cleaned up Weapon skill trees for much better ease of use. *Staff **Added a new ranged weapon combo: Focused Barrage. Category:Game Update